Interruptions
by WobblyJelly
Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. R&R!
1. Minerva McGonagall

**A/N: This idea came to me in the shower! **

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day Sirius grows an extra ear.

* * *

**

Minerva McGonagall

This is it. This is the special day. This is the day Lily Evans _finally _tells James Potter that she likes him.

It began at the start of the school year, when Lily had noticed a change in James. When he was appointed Head Boy, he matured, and handled his responsibilities. The pranks in the school lessened, and he handled his job with ease. Slowly, Lily had started to 'see the light' in James, and began to fall for him.

She approached the Great Hall with confidence, everything planned out in her mind. She'd go straight up to Potter, drag him out, and tell him that she likes him. Then they would enter the Great Hall holding hands and everyone would be stunned into silence.

Yes, this is a good plan.

She pushed the doors open, and everyone stared to see who was entering.

Lily ignored the stares as she walked up to Potter. "James, I need to tell you something."

James looked up from his food. "Sure, Lily." He got up.

Lily was paralyzed for a moment, staring into James's hazel eyes. _Merlin, he has such beautiful eyes…_

"Lily?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, right." Her cheeks turned a little pink. "Let's go."

James followed her out of the Great Hall. Once outside, Lily took a deep breath.

"Look James, I'm only going to say this once. I've been realizing for a while since I work with you every day, that you've matured, and you've become responsible, and you turned out to be a pretty decent guy," she ranted. "No, more than that. James, I-"

"Oh Potter, there you are!" Professor McGonagall came towards them. James shifted his gaze to the Professor. "I need your help with my office. The rats I've kept for today's lesson are going crazy!"

"I'm on my way, Professor," James promised her. She nodded firmly and headed back to her office.

He smiled apologetically at Lily. "Sorry Lils, maybe some other time." Then he made his way to McGonagall's office as well.

Lily sighed. _Ah well, maybe some other time.

* * *

_

**A/N: I've got a bunch more coming up! Probably another twenty chapters or so before Lily FINALLY gets to tell James!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ANY REQUEST, JUST TELL ME! **

**~WobblyJelly =)**


	2. Mary MacDonald

**A/N: Second chapter! Ah, I just love this story!**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Mary MacDonald 

Right, so her last plan didn't work out so well, but this was the time. Lily was sure of it.

After Charms, their last class before lunch, Lily hung back with another plan in her head. She watched James chatting with his three friends as he packed his stuff into his bag. She knew that they were inseparable, but she just had to be patient. Besides, she had a plan.

Lily pretended to drop her quill so that she had an excuse to hang back longer. As she bent down, she saw James sling his bag over his shoulder as the four made their way out of the classroom.

Perfect!

Lily drew out her wand, pointed it at James's bag and whispered, "Diffindo."

Just as she planned, the bag split open, all of his things fell onto the floor. James groaned and bent down to pick his stuff up. His friends tried to help him, but he waved them off.

"Don't bother," he said hastily. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I don't want to endure Padfoot's whining later because he didn't get to eat enough."

The three of them nodded and left, just as Lily hoped. James continued to pick his things up.

When she saw that the coast was clear, she approached James. "James, I need to tell you something."

"Does this 'something' have to do with this morning's conversation?" he asked, still picking his things up.

"Actually, yes," she confirmed. "James, what I wanted to tell you this morning is that now, you're more mature and responsible, and you've changed a lot, especially in our friendship. We haven't had an argument for months now, and I'm starting to enjoy spending time with you. What I really want to say is that-"

"Lily!" someone yelled from the doorway. Then, her best friend Mary MacDonald came through the doorway, holding a quill and a piece of parchment in her hand. "I thought I'd find you here, since I didn't catch you in the Great Hall. Listen, I need help with my potions essay, and I need to hand it in by the end of the day or Sluggy will kill me! So then I thought: why not just ask Lily for help? Anyway, this is on the properties of moonstone, which I know that we've done in our fifth year but you know how weak I am in potions! So I've got two points down, but I'm having trouble thinking of the other four….."

James finished picking up his things and smiled at Lily. "I guess another time then, Lily. Bye Mary."

"Bye!" Mary replied enthusiastically before turning back to Lily. "So anyway, Sluggy said he wanted the essay three feet long! I mean, that's worse than a detention! But anyway, I guess we can go to the library to discuss it, since all the information is there…"

"Bye Lily," James called as he left the room.

_No wait -don't go!_

Lily sighed in frustration as Mary continued to rant on and on. This girl was her best friend, but she talked too much sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Third chapter coming out soon! Review please!**


	3. Hestia Jones

**A/N: Wow, three chapters in one day. I must really love this story. Either that, or I'm anxious to finish it.**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Hestia Jones

Come on, Lily.

Move, Lily.

Just get off your butt and do it.

Go for it, Lily. He's finally alone.

Go for it!

Go, you stupid girl! Go for it!

Get. Up. Lily. Marie. Evans.

Go!

Lily couldn't move. She was stuck on the school bench, paralyzed as James Potter sat under the tree alone, reading a book. This was the _perfect _opportunity to tell him, but she just couldn't move.

She stared at him as the wind blew through his cute jet black hair which never stayed flat, the way he focused on the words of the novel that he was currently reading. It was all so enduring to her.

Go already, you dimwit! You'll never get another chance like this!

Lily gritted her teeth. She just had to go over, tell him, snog him senseless, and they'd be a couple in less than five minutes.

She finally got up and started walking towards him, but stopped abruptly when Hestia Jones, Sirius's current girlfriend, went and tore the book away from James.

"Merlin James, who spend too much time pouring over that book!" Hestia closed the book firmly and tucked it into her bag.

"Hest, give me my book back!" whined James.

"Not until you help me find Siri-poo!" Hestia countered. "And don't call me Hest!"

James sighed. "Have you checked the Marauder's Map?"

"I have, but he's not there!"

Lily couldn't care less about what this map thing was. All she wanted was for Hestia to get out of the way!

"Hmm…must be in Hogsmeade," said James thoughtfully. "Come on, I'll help you look."

Hestia looked at him gratefully as he got up and joined her on the search, walking out of the courtyard.

Lily watched them go helplessly, still able to hear Hestia's endless ranting.

"I just want to make sure that he isn't off snogging some _girl, _you know. We've been dating for two months now, and with Sirius Black, you're bound to get suspicious….."

_Hestia, Hestia, Hestia…

* * *

_

**A/N: I had no idea how to end it, so sorry for the crappy ending =( **

**Hope you like it! I'll be uploading the fourth chapter before I go to bed, and I'll upload chapter five to ten tomorrow if I can handle it!**


	4. Bellatrix Black

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter before I crash for the night. I'll update chapter five to ten tomorrow, after I update my stories Prayer and the Sirius Side of Regulus. **

**So recently I've just been doing Gryffindors, so I decided to shake things up a bit with a Slytherin! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)

Now, Lily was sure that _this _is the perfect plan to tell James. She remembered how during classes, James would keep sending her love notes, and how each and every one would make her heart flutter, even though she hated him then.

_Oh Evans, your eyes remind me of the sparkling emerald of my heart….._

_Lilykins, you are my morning sun, how much I wish I could bring your delightfulness to Hogsmeade this weekend…_

_Lily, your fiery red hair just proves how much of a Gryffindor you are, and how much we were made for each other….._

Wait, that one was stupid. Let's try another one.

_Lily-flower, my heart burns for you as much as your hair is a burning red of beauty….._

_Evans, wouldn't Lily Potter sound like a nice name? It would happen if you said yes to this fabulous date I'm offering._

She remembered stuffing that note into his mouth after reading it.

_Dear Lily, you are so silly, declining a date from the fabulous Billy! (Aka James)_

_Lily Lily Lily, your name just keep running around in circles in my mind, and I can't get you out of my head…_

_Evans, how about meeting me in a broom cupboard at midnight tonight, eh? I promise a very…..interesting experience for you. *waggles eyebrows*_

Oh wait, that one was from Black. Anyway, you get the point.

Throughout History of Magic (one of the classes she didn't actually bother paying attention to), she tried to think of a decent note to give James Potter (who was playing hangman with Sirius at the back of the class).

_Dear James, I'm sure that you've noticed by now that I've been trying to tell you something…._

No, too much ranting.

_James, I like you._

Too frank.

_James, just kiss me already! _

Too…slutty.

Finally, she dipped her quill in ink and wrote: _James, I've wanted to tell you something all day, but interruptions keep getting in the way. What I want to say is that I like you, and I want to be your girlfriend! I love the way you run your fingers through your hair, the way you smile when you look at me, the way you-_

"Well well, this is a surprise," someone said from behind her.

She whipped around and too her horror, found Bellatrix Black, the Slytherin queen, reading what she was writing from behind her. Lily immediately took out her wand and bewitched the parchment to go blank.

"Too late, Evans," Bellatrix said in her ear. "I've already read all of it. Better not give me a reason to spill it to the school that you finally have the hots for Potty the blood-traitor.

And with that, she flounced back to her seat, a smirk clear on her face.

_There goes another great plan,_ thought Lily bitterly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking: if Lily's going to tell him anyway, why should she worry about Bellatrix spilling the secret? Actually, Lily wants to tell James herself, and not have some silly rumor spread around the school. The rumors can spread when Lily and James are sure of the truth. But, thanks to me, the truth is going to be kept secret for a **_**very**_** long time…..*grins evilly***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love reviews! So REVIEW!**


	5. Sirius Black

**A/N: Here I am! Just as promised, the fifth chapter! I just love the way Sirius manages to ruffle up Lily, don't you? =)**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Sirius Black

Lily woke up the next morning with new determination. There was _no way _she was failing today.

Okay, so yesterday had been full of mishaps... Bellatrix….Hestia….Mary….Professor McGonagall…..but no one was going to stop her today.

No one.

Because she is Lily Evans.

And _no one_ stops Lily Evans.

No one stopped her when she tried to kill Sirius from taking her bra from her dormitory.

No one stopped her when she hexed James for teasing her so bad that he couldn't get his hair to turn back from rainbow colors for two whole weeks.

No one stopped Lily Evans when she got out of the scene where Snape called her…..err, never mind.

Anyway, no one, and I mean _no one _stops Lily Evans.

When she arrived at the common room, she saw James alone, reading that book again. _Wonderful._

She looked around the common room. Apparently, it was too early for anyone to wake up yet. Slowly, she approached James. When he didn't notice her, she cleared her throat.

James turned in surprise. "Lily, how are you this fine morning?"

"Oh just dandy," she replied with that same air of formality. "What are you doing up so early on a Sunday morning."

"Sirius snores." He said that like it explained everything, which it did. Everyone in Gryffindor knows that Sirius Black snores louder than a pig.

Lily nodded in understanding. "James, I need to tell you something-"

"PRONGSIE!" wailed someone from the boys' dormitory. Lily gritted her teeth. Interrupted _again._

Sure enough, the two heads turned and saw Sirius Black standing at the foot of the stairs, wobbling here and there.

"PRONGS!" he yelled again as if he was drunk. "I'M HUNGRY! I NEED SOMETHING FROM THE KITCHENS!"

James sighed. "Honestly, you'd have time to go down to the kitchens yourself last night if you weren't in that broom cupboard with Hest."

"Hey, only I can use the nickname Hest!" he scolded. "Nickname stealer!"

James rolled her eyes. "Maybe some other time, Lily." He left the three of them in the common room and left for the kitchens.

Sirius stared fondly after James (fondly? What the hell) before turning to Lily, who was positively seething. "What's up, Evans? You look ready to kill."

"Oh believe me," she snarled, drawing her wand out and looking at Black. "I _am _ready."

Sirius's eyes widened in fear. "Whoa, what are you- EVANS!"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA I love the ending! =D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Sixth chapter, people! Read and enjoy!**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Lucius Malfoy

Lily had to thank whoever created the hair color-changing spell, because it definitely helped her with her interrogation with Black. Most of his fangirls sobbed in pure misery of the possibility of never seeing the handsome Sirius hair ever again, and Hestia, upon meeting him and his hot pink hair in the Great Hall, screamed in pure horror.

Oh yes, life was good.

But back to her main purpose in life- I mean, main purpose this year- I mean, main purpose…..whatever. It's time for Tell-James-I-Like-Him-Plan-Six.

There he was, taking notes for Charms as he paid rapt attention to the teacher. Lily just loved the way his hand moved smoothly across the parchment while also messing up with cute hair even further.

Right, time for her Tell-James-I-Like-Him-Plan-Six (or more preferably: TJILH plan six) to take action.

She turned to Professor Flitwick, eyeing him cautiously. She was in his good books of course, being one of the top at charms, but sometimes when the professor was in a bad mood, things were bound to get a little….dirty.

It was easy to tell if the professor was in a good mood or not. If he was, he would award Gryffindor twenty points for each homework graded an 'E'. If he wasn't, well…..

"Black, Pettigrew, five points from Gryffindor for getting an 'E' in my latest essay." Flitwick scowled. "At NEWT level, I want to see at least an 'O' on your papers."

Yep, no doubt he was in a bad mood today.

But she had to go through with the plan; it was already planned out so perfectly.

She cast a non-verbal spell on herself to make herself look pale and pretended to cough. Sure enough, people started to turn towards her. She coughed some more and more people turned to stare. James, who was sitting right next to her, whispered to her, "Lily, are you okay?"

_Oh, I'm just wonderful with you right here by my side! _"No, I'm not feeling well." She started coughing again.

James raised his hand. "Professor, I don't think Ms Evans is feeling well. Can I please be excused to take her to the hospital wing?"

Flitwick turned towards them, eyes narrowing into slits, much like the way McGonagall's does. But his gaze softened when he caught sight of Lily. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Come back as soon as you drop her off, though."

James nodded and started helping Lily to her feet (who was still feigning sickness) but then was stopped by someone saying, "Professor, I don't think you should let Potter take the Mud- Evans girl up to the infirmary, seeing as his weakness in this subject is bad enough. Maybe you should let someone else bring her there?"

Flitwick considered this for a moment and nodded. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you can bring her there. Be sure to hurry back, though. I don't have all day to teach this to you, you know!"

Lucius smirked. "Of course, Professor."

_Wait- no!_

Lucius grabbed her by the shoulder and, being as rough as possible, dragged her out of the room.

_NOOOOO! I WANT MY JAMIE-POO BACK!_

Jamie-poo? Since when did she come out with _that _nickname?

Hmm…cute, but gay.

Nope, it won't do.

As soon as Lucius and Lily were outside, he let go of her and rubbed his hands on his robes. "Ugh, I can't believe I had to touch filthy blood."

"Right," she said, irritated by the comment. "Would you just hurry up and bring me to the hospital wing-"

"Save it Mudblood, I know that it was all fake." He smirked at her and leaned in closer, and Lily had the terrifying thought that he was actually going to _kiss_ her.

Ugh, disgusting!

"Bella told me all about your little love note in History of Magic yesterday," he told her. She cursed Bellatrix inwardly. "Who knew you'd like a Pot Head, as you called him over the years. Anyway, _don't_ give us an excuse to spread the word." Then he backed away, smirking. "Enjoy your time in the Hospital Wing, Mudblood. You definitely need all that filth cleaned out from your blood."

Then he turned and walked back into the classroom, and Lily groaned.

_Stupid Malfoy.

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey look! My longest chapter yet! Please Review!**


	7. Remus Lupin

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I said that I was going to update chapter five to ten yesterday, but my mom ordered me to go to sleep while I was still typing this! I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, here it is: chapter 7 =)  
**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Remus Lupin

Right, remember all those times she said that 'it was the time'?

Well...forget she said that.

She was certain, absolutely certain, that _this _Is the time. No one can stop her now.

The two of them were patrolling the corridors, looking for students who were out-of-bounds. So far, no one was caught yet.

So that meant that she had Potter all to herself.

Oh yes, this is the perfect opportunity.

As they walked, Lily was deciding what to say in her head. She figured that all the ranting she's been doing is one of the downfalls, so she'll just cut to the chase.

But of course, just like any other girl, she wanted this moment to be perfect. She wanted the right lights, the right atmosphere, the look of surprise on his face...g

And she had it all planned out. Instead of patrolling the fifth floor corridor like they usually do, she'll ask him to turn around and they'll go to the Astronomy Tower instead. There, where the stars and shining so bright and they were completely alone, she'll tell him.

"James," she said sweetly to him. _Ugh, that voice was horrible. _"Don't you think we should patrol the Astronomy Tower instead?"

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Good idea. That's a hot spot for a lot of students."

Translation: My friends and I use to go there all the time to blow things up.

They walked to the Astronomy Tower in silence. Lily was still waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell him.

Then they arrived at the very place Lily wanted to end up at.

The setting was just as she planned. The stars, the lights, the atmosphere.

"James, wait," she said, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Lily?" he asked, turning towards her.

She hesitated. "I...I need to tell you something. I-"

"Prongs! I didn't know you were planning on patrolling the Astronomy Tower tonight!" Lily swore that she was going to explode. _Another _interruption?

Remus came out from the darkness, hand in hand with his one-month girlfriend, Ravenclaw prefect Emmeline Vance, though the whole school except Remus knew that she only wanted to get close to James. Lily's eyes narrowed when she saw her. _Dammit, it's the bitch._

Sure enough, she giggled when she saw James. "Hi there, James," she said while battling her eyes outrageously. _Ugh, what is wrong with that woman?_

He smiled kindheartedly. "Hi Em." _Oh great, now she's got a stupid nickname. Doesn't compare to the million and one he's given me, though. Ha, take that!_

Okay, now Lily is certain that she's going crazy.

"Anyway, Padfoot's at the back doing something weird with the telescope, but I can't talk him out of it. I don't even have the heart to give him detention," continued Remus.

James sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But honestly, when have we ever been able to stop Padfoot?"

"Point taken," agreed Remus.

"Lily, I'll talk to you some other time, 'kay?" Lily nodded numbly. What else was she going to do? She wasn't about to admit liking him in front of Vance.

"You can complete patrols with Em, because I think persuading Sirius would probably take all night. Bye."

Whoa, wait- what?

"Bye Lily," said Remus. Then he walked off with James.

Emmeline waved cheerily until they were out of sight, then turned to Lily. "Ready to finish patrols?"

Lily groaned inwardly. Not only was she interrupted _again, _bu now she had to spend time with the bitch.

Tonight was _so _not the time.

* * *

**A/N: I don't see Emmeline as a bitch, but it fit the story line. REVIEW! =D**


	8. Sybill Trelawney

**A/N: Eight chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**

Sybill Trelawney

Divination. One of Lily's worst subjects and a complete hell. It wouldn't be a surprise if you were locked in the Divination classroom for an hour and came out dead. In fact, that was what happened most of the time.

Their crazy Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney, is about as sane as a dragon, and that's putting it politely. She has a certain habit of predicting the death of a certain student to introduce herself to a new class, along with many other nonsensical predictions which strangely come out right. Maybe that's why Dumbledore never sacked her.

Lily didn't know why she decided to continue it for NEWTs, hell she didn't even know why she decided to take it up in third year in the first place. The only good thing about Divination was that James was there.

James and Sirius didn't join Divination because they had _liked _the subject, of course they didn't. They were even quite surprised that they got an 'E' on it for their OWLs. They joined Divination because Merlin knows how much havoc they could create in there.

But when James got the Head Boy badge, that all changed. He stopped talking to Sirius, actually paid attention to the teacher, and even try to get something out of that _freaking glass ball._

Try as he may, he's never going to get anything out of there.

But Lily Evans might change that.

Sirius had call off sick today (like he does every Divination period), so James was sitting there all by himself, watching the teacher. But Lily could tell that James wasn't really listening. His stare was glassy and unfocused and he kept glancing at the window, obviously thinking about the fresh air and his friends.

"You may begin looking into your glass ball," Professor Trelawney said in the same dreamy voice she always has.

Finally! The perfect moment.

Lily pretended to notice something first, but then feigned a look of misery when she didn't see anything. Like she'll ever be able to, anyway.

From across the room, she could feel James's eyes on her. He smiled to herself. Time to put her plan in action.

"Professor Trelawney?" she called. "I think I see something in James's glass ball."

Everyone turned towards her, shocked and surprised. How was she, the Lily Evans who openly cursed about Divination in the Gryffindor common room, see something? And in another person's glass ball?

"Well dear, why not you tell us all what it is? Being able to see something is truly a wonderful prospect!" Trelawney exclaimed.

Lily had to fight down a snort. _Wonderful prospect, my arse._

Slowly and dramatically, she approached James's table. James was staring at her with amazement, wondering what could she have seen that he didn't? Not that he saw anything in the first place.

Lily peered into the glass ball, pretending to see something within all that fog. "I see...I see..." then she frowned. "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't tell anyone except James."

Trelawney looked at her quizzically. "But why not, dear?"

"Because the fates have told me so," she lied smoothly. Actually, all she wanted was to use this opportunity to tell James.

It was Trelawney's turn to frown. "But dear, if the fates have said so, they would've told me themselves!"

"They wish to speak to me and me only!" Lily claimed in her 'Head Girl voice'. She just wanted the mad woman to leave.

"But if it is so-"

"Of course it is so! They have told me, have they not?"

"But they would have told me! I am-"

"I understand who you are, but they ask for me!"

"Then they would've told me!"

"But they told me!"

"No they would've not! I am your teacher, and I-"

James was watching them with a bemused expression on his face. Suddenly, the bell rang.

Remembering that he was suppose to find Sirius after this class, he started packing his things and Lily and Trelawney continued arguing.

"At least tell me what the fates have told you!"

"That would be treachery!"

"No it would not!"

"Yes it would!"

"Professor?" James cut across their bickering. "I must leave now. I promised my friend that I'll meet him."

Trelawney turned to him with a slightly crestfallen look on her face. "Well, in that case..." she turned back to Lily. "We shall discuss this during tomorrow's lesson!"

After James left, Lily stomped away angrily, hating the Divination teacher even more than before.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but I was having writer's block and this was all I could come up with. Please review!**


	9. Marlene McKinnon

**A/N: Alright, so this will be the last chapter before I leave for my trip, so sadly I won't be updating again until Saturday =(**

**But still, Chapter 9 is here! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Anonymous Marauder for the inspiration to write this chapter!**

**Oh, and about Trelawney, I know that she taught after Harry's time, but she seemed appropriate for the situation. Also, the next Trelawney could be Sybill Trelawney the second or something.  
**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon 

Lily was still cursing her crazy Divination teacher for blowing yet another chance to tell James. She was now getting really desperate that she would just spill it out in front of the whole hall if she had to.

But of course not. She had to keep herself cool and composed.

She turned into the corridor towards Transfiguration, hoping to get a head's start. She was _dreadful _at the subject, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Furthermore, Transfiguration was James's favorite subject. She could get his interest in the subject or something. It seemed to be like a good conversation topic.

Or maybe she could ask him to give her lessons! Yes, that would work.

Then they would be spending all those cozy times in the library _alone, _far away from Madam Prince or anyone else. They would be laughing and joking (not to mention Lily might actually _learn _something) then Lily could hesitate and say,

_"James, I...I need to tell you something."_

_Then James, being the considerate charming man that he is (see? Lily called him a MAN) would ask concernedly, "What's wrong, Lily?"_

_Then she could do the dramatic pause thing they always do in the movies. It seems effective. "I...I..."_

_"It's okay Lily," he would assure her. "Just let it all out. I'm here for you."_

_Then she would stutter like the people in movies. "I...I l-like you."_

_Then James would blink, thinking that the girl he has been pining on for FOUR years is finally within his grasp._

_Oh, he would jump for joy if he wasn't so shocked._

_Then Lily, not wasting any time, would bring his mouth to hers and-_

Speak of the devil._  
_

There he was, hair stuck out in all directions, reading that same book she always catches him reading. His eyes skimmed over the words of the book he was so engrossed with as Lily watched him. He accidentally bumped into a first year, but waved him off and continued to read.

Such a perfect opportunity.

It was wonderful. All the stuttering thing, the dramatic pause thing, it could all be done here. It's just a different surrounding.

But still, the two of them were completely alone.

Go Lily, go for it!

Move!

Go, you imbecile!

Go. And. Tell. Him!

Get your dramatic pause and all that other crackpot shit on, girl!

GO!

Lily shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She's just going to go over there and tell him. Right.

No matter how much he makes her heart flutter.

Or how many butterflies there are in her stomach.

Or the fact that she can't even move to face him.

GO, LILY MARIE EVANS!

YOU'LL JUST KILL YOURSELF BY STANDING THERE!

GO!

Finally, she managed to move. She fell into step easily beside James. "Hi, James."

His head turned to her in surprise. "Hey Lily, I didn't see you there."

"Right. James, I need to-"

"James!" someone called from behind them. Lily wanted to bang her head on the wall for the _ninth _interruption in _two days._

What the hell?

What the hell?

What the hell?

What the hell?

"Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Marlene McKinnon, James's co-captain in Quidditch came towards him. "Listen, I want to discuss with you tatics for this Saturday's match."

He nodded. "Of course, Marlene." he turned and smiled to Lily. "Some other time, alright?"

Did she really have a choice?

She watched as James made his way with Marlene out of the corridor as she banged the head against the wall repeatedly. _Stupid...stupid...stupid...

* * *

_**A/N: Well then, there you have it! This is dedicated to ****Anonymous Marauder and my mom, who has been anxiously waiting for what I would come up with next ( she loves this story XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And I'll make up for my four days absence when I next update, I promise!**

**Review!  
**


	10. Alice Prewett

**A/N: I'M SORRY TO HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS SERIES!  
**

**I'm REALLY sorry guys, but I got back from my trip yesterday and I'm feeling very tired, not to mention there are another two stories I have to update and another trip coming soon. I just want to end this quickly. But don't worry guys, there will be a sequel!**

**What kind of sequel? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! =DD**

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and have stuck with my story! I really love you guys!  
**

**Summary: Lily wants to tell James that she likes him, but keeps getting interrupted. Watch how Lily keeps approaching James to tell him…..and fails every time. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**

* * *

**Alice Prewett

This is it. She HAS to tell him today. Tomorrow, everyone would be going home for Christmas break, and she'll miss her chance. By that time, he might come back to Hogwarts with some bimbo on his arm or something.

No, she has to tell him now.

This time, there will be NO interruptions, NO ranting, NO planning. She's just going to tell him.

Straight out.

No matter who's there.

Even Severus.

Or Professor McGonagall.

Even Dumbledore.

Argh, see? She was dawdling again!

Dammit Lily, go tell him already!

Right. But...where is he?

Lily burst into the Great Hall, expecting to see him there, but he was no where in sight.

Lily's brow furrowed. That's awfully weird. The Marauders usually never pass up a meal. Especially lunch.

But they weren't there. Lily had searched the whole Gryffindor table, even asked most of the students, but everyone had said that they haven't seen them.

Right, time for Plan B: Search for him throughout the whole school.

And so she did.

Transfiguration classroom: Nothing.

Dungeons (the best place for them to play a prank): Nothing.

Transfiguration courtyard: Nothing, although a very awkward sight of Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley snogging each other senseless.

Seventh floor: Nothing.

Hospital Wing: Nothing.

Library: Nothing (Of course. Why would they even go there in the first place?)

Finally, Lily found James and his bunch of monkeys in the Paved Courtyard, where they were pushing each other and joking around, talking about the Christmas holidays.

"So Prongs, have any special girls on your mind?" asked Sirius playfully.

James feigned thinking. "No one, actually. Why would you ask?"

"Oh, i dunno. You _were _saying something about the 'girl next door', if you know what I mean..."

James shoved Sirius playfully as Lily panicked.

Girl next door. Oh no.

Does he have eyes on his neighbour?

For the first time, fear crept into Lily's heart. What if he didn't like her back?

What if he had given up on her?

What if all he did was laugh at her face?

What if this day just brought public humiliation for the rest of her life?

_No!_ she told herself firmly. _I will tell him. James Potter will not let me down. I am sure of it. _This was it. The big moment.

She will not fail.

Lily put one foot in front of the other, conscious of every step she makes. She combed her hair with her hands a little to make it tidier as she walked. She was just ten steps away when-

"Lily, there you are!"

What. The. Bloody. _Fuck._

Another one of her friends, irritating her to no end. The last day and...

Here she comes.

Another one.

Alice Prewitt.

From The _Interrupters._

That will be her new name for them. The interrupters.

Damn them to hell.

Yes, she was mean but hey, she had a very good reason to be.

Lily clenched her teeth as Alice came towards her, oblivious to her obvious anger.

"Lily! I need your help!" She said. "I have a date with Frank tomorrow"

_Why do I care?_

"And we're going to Hogsmeade"

_Right. And you need me because...?_

"But I have nothing to wear!"

_Alice, have you actually LOOKED at your closet?_

"But then I thought of that awesome dress you bought the other day,"

_I hate that dress. You made me buy it._

"And I know that you don't like it,"

_Understatement of the year._

"So I was wondering if I could borrow it."

_You can keep it for as long as you live._

"Sure," replied Lily. "I don't mind."

Alice's face lit up. "Thanks Lily!"

_Now, leave me alone so that I can tell James that I like him._

"But I need more help! I need the make-up and everything. I know that it's weird because the date is tomorrow but I really need the help! Besides, you're a make-up artist! And I can always put a spell on my face for it to return when I need it. Not to mention the accessories and the right shoes and everything..."

"Pads, I heard that Hestia is waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room," Lily heard James say.

Sirius nodded and grinned. "Ah, that girl can keep herself off me. Let's go, fellow henchmen!"

All four boys stood up and started to leave.

_no no No No NO!_

Lily panicked. No! This was her last chance! She will not let this slip from her fingers once again!

"...so I was thinking light green, but then it clashes with my hair, unless I dye my hair to match yours. But then I don't think red hair would go on me, since I'm nowhere as pretty as you. You know, I'm still surprise that Frank actually _proposed _to me! I mean, it was a total shock! But of course I said yes, since I love him with all my life. But I'm afraid that if I don't do well he might call off the engagement, and I'm just too scared to lose him! I really need your help Lily! Just yesterday I saw a couple of girls swooning over him, and I can't have that when we're getting married in nine months! What if I painted my nails? They do give off a shine..."

Lily rolled her eyes mentally and stalked off to the Gryffindor tower, hoping to catch James there and to lose Alice. Needless to say, the latter was impossible.

Alice followed Lily all the way through the corridors, ranting on about her relationship with Frank, something Lily has heard about a million and one times. Usually, she didn't mind, but now wasn't...a very good time.

By the time they arrived at the Fat Lady, Lily thought that her head might explode. After muttering the password to the Fat Lady (Fairy Lights) Alice continued on with her worries and plans for tomorrow.

"...so after the Three Broomsticks, I guess that we could get to Honeydukes, because you know how much he loves it there. Frank _loves _chocolate. I think he probably loves it more than Remus, and that's saying something! Then I guess that we could make it to Zonko's, because I know that he's dying to get something to get back at Sirius for stealing his Charms essay..."

It's when they entered the common room when Lily finally snapped.

"ALICE!" she yelled, turning towards her. "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY SO THAT I CAN GO AND TELL JAMES POTTER THAT I LIKE HIM?"

She froze, realizing what she had just said. A stony silence seemed to have captured the room. Alice's eyes widened in shock, and so did many others in the room. Many heads were turning towards her, including the Marauders's.

_Bullocks._

"Lily?" said James slowly, approaching her.

She stood there, not responding. James held her hand.

Alice giggled softly. "I'll leave you two alone, then."

She skipped towards the girls' dormitories, no doubt waiting to pounce on Lily at the first opportunity.

"Lily?" called James again. Lily turned to him slowly.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked weakly. James nodded.

"Mate," said Sirius shakily. "She must be talking about another James Potter. There's no way- after six years..."

James ignored him and continued to stare into Lily's green eyes.

"Is that what you've been trying to tell me?" he asked again.

She sighed. "Yes, but then I keep getting interrupted! First, Professor McGonagall came, and then when I saw you outside I couldn't pluck up the courage to ask you, and when I did Hestia came, not to mention that during Charms it was me who made your bag split. But even then Mary came to find me. Then Sirius came to find you to get to the kitchens and then there was Remus during rounds and-"

Lily was cut off with James pressing his lips to hers, his arms around her waist. She froze for a moment before realizing what was happening. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it while thinking:

James Potter is kissing me.

James Potter is kissing ME.

James Potter is KISSING me.

JAMES POTTER IS KISSING ME!

OH MY GOD!

After several long moments, they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. James leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"You talk too much," he told her, smiling before leaning in and kissing her again.

The common room erupted into a really looud cheer. Some people were collecting bets; some girls were glaring at Lily enviously; some boys were staring in disbelief, but many were clapping and cheering for them. A few were congragulating James on finally getting his girl, and Sirius was doing some weird jig while whooping and yelling, "That's my Prongs!" Remus was beaming at them, and Peter has appeared to have fainted.

The couple broke apart again, and silence fell upon the room. Lily and James continued to stare into each others eyes.

"Well?" Remus demanded. "Aren't you going to ask her?"

James grinned. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Her face broke into a big, wide smile. "yes yes Yes Yes YES!" and flung herself into James arms.

The crowd cheered again. Some even came down from their dormitories to see what was going on, and their jaws dropped when they saw _Lily Evans _in _James Potter's _arms.

"Finally," muttered Lily. "I've been wanting this for this whole week."

James grinned at her. "That's true Lily, but I win that contest. I've been waiting for four years."

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you liked it! Thank you thank you all of those whom have followed my story, and please watch out for my sequel! I will inform you guys when I do come out with it (Which will be soon, trust me *wink*)**

**Reviews are still appreciated! IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS, I WON'T WRITE THE SEQUEL! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~WobblyJelly =)**


End file.
